


Inked Galaxy

by LadyOfFandoms7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Healing, Letters, Romance, Soulmates, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfFandoms7/pseuds/LadyOfFandoms7
Summary: ✒ A Galaxy made of ink forms everytime you write something new. One of the most precious long lasting love stories is those immortalized in books and letters.I hope you find your love letter someday and that the wait would have been worth it❤ ️-M.S.WA love story that all starts in the form of letters.





	Inked Galaxy

_**"And in the end everyone questions the decisions they made and the choices they took. But considering my choices led to you,I'd say I made the right choice."-M.S.W** _

All stories start somewhere,right?  
Mine starts with my parents,letters and a love so great Cupid would be jealous. I grew up with my mom telling me about how she and dad got together and I fell in love with romance stories because of this.   
Their love story was epic and fate swooned when they got together. It's the kind of love story I can only dream about.

They are among rare individuals that got lucky enough to find their soulmates but that is a story for another day.

As I look at the clock on the library's wall I realize today is going to be a long day. Well I better finish unpacking those stack of boxes that came in yesterday if I want to be on time for my classes at 11am.

I had finished unpacking and sorting the books when I saw the time. I am gonna have to run.

*AN:Please give this story a chance and read the next part. You don't have to vote or comment,just read please❤.


End file.
